Were He Not There
by Civilized Muppets
Summary: Dimension Travel! It's been about 10 years after the Avengers (No AoU), and Tony and Loki Stark are happily married and have begun to expand the family. But when all of the Avengers except Loki get sent to another dimension where The Trickster God we know and love died as a child at the hands of Frost Giants, how will they get home? Frostiron! Arrogant!Alternate!Thor! Odin bashing!
1. Threatened to throw him out a window

**AN: This is Frostiron. That is one of the main focuses of this story. Don't like, don't read.**

 **That being said, Loki won't be in it much for the first part, though he will play a key role in the second.**

 **Mentions of mpreg, very brief**

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Tony Stark and Loki Odinson hated each other.

Loki almost cost Tony his life.

Tony did cost Loki his throne.

Loki threw Tony out a window.

Tony threw Loki in jail.

Either couldn't stand the other.

And that was that.

Keyword: was.

A year after the invasion, Loki washed up on the shore in front of Tony's Malibu mansion. He looked like hell, with several cuts, bruises, and broken bones, but that wasn't what shocked Tony the most.

Loki's mouth had been sewn shut.

Apparently, Odin had tortured Loki until he was close to death, then dumped him on earth. Odin intended for Loki to die in the waters. He apparently didn't remember Loki's son, Jormungand. He was a giant snake who had been ripped away from his loving father for no real reason. Jormungand caught Loki and took him to someone he thought would help.

Apparently, that someone had been Tony.

Apparently, the snake was right.

Tony helped Loki heal from his injuries, both mental and physical.

But that didn't mean that everything was sunshine and roses.

Loki threatened to throw Tony out a window.

Tony threatened to throw Loki in jail.

Loki shut up.

Eventually, they managed to be in each others presence without threatening to/actually blowing shit up for five minutes.

Five minutes turned into five hours.

Five hours turned into a full day.

That full day turned into a full week.

That full week turned into 24/7.

Loki stopped breaking Tony's stuff.

Tony stopped breaking Loki's nose.

And, one day, they found themselves enjoying the others company.

This day was followed by a strict, yet unspoken, no contact rule while they wallowed in their denial.

After about three months, they started talking again.

They still enjoyed the others presence.

They didn't talk about it.

Tony managed to get Loki's birthday from Thor (who was under the impression that Loki was dead).

Tony decided to celebrate the occasion.

He gave Loki the whole Midgardian Birthday Experience, complete with cake and presents.

Loki discovered he liked ice cream.

Tony discovered he liked it when Loki liked something.

That scared the shit out of him.

Tony gave Loki a pair of gauntlets, as his old ones had been ruined.

Loki gave Tony a smile.

Tony discovered he liked it when Loki smiled.

Loki discovered he liked it when Tony liked something.

They were both scared shitless.

Christmas came three months later.

Loki gave Tony a piece of rare Asgardian metal.

Tony gave Loki a kiss.

They discovered they liked it.

Do I even have to spell it out for you?

They ended up dating, and six months later Thor arrived out of the blue.

He caught Loki and Tony making out.

He also caught flies.

After getting over the shock of a living, breathing, Loki, he turned on Tony for 'defiling his little brother', at which point Loki reminded him that he had four children and asked Thor if he required a refresher course for 'The Talk'.

Thor said no.

Since Thor can't keep a secret, all of the Avengers knew within the next hour.

They were pissed.

They threatened throw Loki in jail.

Loki and Tony threatened to throw them all out a window.

Eventually, they shut up.

Two years later, with Thor's blessing (because it was universally agreed upon that Odin could go fuck himself at this point) they got married.

Loki decided to take Stark as his last name. He didn't want to be reminded of Odin any longer.

They danced to "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson at the wedding.

They could both be heard humming it at random times for years afterwards.

Three years after the wedding, Tony got Loki pregnant.

Thor threatened to kill Tony.

Loki threatened to throw Thor out a window.

Thor shut up.

Nine months later, Loki gave birth to a baby girl, who became known as Frigga Pepper Stark.

Three months after that, Loki convinced Thor (Who was King of Asgard at the time) to give Tony and Frigga immortality.

Thor consented mainly because Loki threatened to throw him out a window.

And here we are now, five months after that, where our story begins.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

There is a world separate from the one we know.

In this world, when Loki was the Midgardian equivalent of four or five, Frost Giants attacked and went straight for Thor.

Loki stepped in the way.

Loki Odinson, the second prince of Asgard, had a Holiday created in his memory.

Loki started to become the Loki we all know and love today when he would be the equivalent of six or seven. In this world, there was no dark prince of Asgard. There never had been.

After a certain point, Thor was able to beat all of his instructors. This happened in the world we know as well. But in that other world, Loki was there to continue to pose a challenge. This other world didn't have Loki. So Thor never got better. He was never forced to bring his arrogance in check. So he never did.

In this other world, our story begins shortly before Thor's coronation.

But Thor's about to learn a lesson.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN:** **What do you think? There will be dimension hopping in this, but I'm hoping to keep it from getting too complicated. The only character in which there will be two of is Thor, with brief flashbacks to his world's Loki.**

 **Once again, there will be Frostiron, but Tony's Loki won't really appear that much in the beginning. He's in the prologue, but aside from memories on Tony's end and maybe a video, he won't be back until the second part. Don't worry, the Frostiron will still be strong with this one!**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Loki's gonna kill me

**AN: Warning: Graphic description of gore.**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I ACTUALLY OWNED ANYTHING, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION?**

 **On with the tale!**

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 _He was running like hell._

 _He didn't know why, but he knew he had to get somewhere, and fast. So much hung in the balance, but he didn't know quite what. All he knew was that he had to get to it._

 _He rounded the corner, and saw something he had hoped he would never see._

 _His baby girl, Frigga, dead on the floor._

 _And beside her was the corpse of her mother._

 _Loki Stark laid dead on the floor. His legs were bent at unnatural angles. His stomach had been cut open, all his organs spilled out on the floor. His heart was all the way across the room. But his face was the worst._

 _His pale face had been skinned clean off. His eyes had been gouged out. His nose had been cut off. And his lips?_

 _They were sewn shut._

 _There was a shadow looming over Loki's corpse. It was about ten feet tall. It turned towards him-_

Tony Stark woke with a start.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, It's just a dream…"

"What's just a dream?"

Tony jumped and turned around. Standing in the doorway was his husband, Loki. It took everything Tony had not to imagine him without a face, eyes, or nose. even then it wasn't enough.

"Nothing, gorgeous. It was just a nightmare. Where's Frigga?"

"Thor is watching her. As much as I hate to admit it, our daughter is in good hands. Now don't think I don't recognise a subject change. What was it about?"

Tony sighed. He could never get away with anything. Then again, this was the unofficial god of lies, after all.

Yes, unofficial. Early in their relationship, Tony discovered that the Aesir aren't given their godships at birth. They're given to them when they reach a certain age, depending on their forte's. Loki is the god of Mischief, Chaos, and Fire, as well as a patron of Magic. The part about Lies was added into the myths because of his skill at making and detecting them, but was never actually made one of his official titles.

"You and Frigga were dead. It… It wasn't pretty."

Loki gave him a sympathetic look. They were both used to the nightmares. Loki's were from his time in the void, Tony's were from his time in Afghanistan. But things were far different than they were back then. Now, they had something to lose.

Loki walked up to him, pulled him up, and kissed him full on the lips. When they pulled away, they were both gasping for air.

"Darling, it's late. You haven't slept properly in a week. Just come to bed."

Tony nodded. He was in the middle of a project that he really needed to finish, but he could never deny Loki anything. As cheesy as it was, the trickster was his kryptonite. So, he allowed his raven haired husband to drag him to their bedroom on the top floor. They passed Thor, who had just put Friggs to bed for the night. Loki nodded his thanks, and Thor smiled. It was good to see that their relationship had been repaired in the last decade.

Asgard (and everyone who did not live in Avengers Tower or have a clearance level ten in SHIELD) was under the impression that Loki had been executed. Thor was the only one who knew any differently. Even Heimdall, who was supposed to be able to see all, was unaware of Loki's continued existence. They would have told Frigga, (The queen of Asgard, not her granddaughter and namesake) but she was unfortunately killed by Malekith before they got the chance. Odin, of course, remained clueless.

Pepper, the other woman Friggs was named after, had been killed in a plane crash. She was flying to China for a business transaction for Stark Industries. Not long after that, Loki washed up on his beach, looking like the living dead.

Loki dragged Tony into the bedroom and practically pushed him onto the bed. Tony was out the second his head hit the pillow.

After what seemed like a minute, he was awoken by crying. It had been several hours, because it was darker outside, and his husband was laying next to him, groggily sitting up to get out of bed.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'll get her."

Loki was too tired to argue, but he wouldn't let Tony get away with calling him 'baby'.

"My god, You, getting up in the middle of the night to feed her? It's going to snow tomorrow."

Tony rolled his eyes and got out of bed, muting the baby monitor as he left. He went to the kitchen to get a bottle, then realized that he had forgotten to make any bottles before he turned in for the night. Sighing, he ran down to the Playground. There were always some ready made down there, just in case.

Bruce was sitting at the table drinking coffee, talking to Thor about Asgardian technology. Steve was leaning on the counter with bags under his eyes, drinking hot chocolate. Must've had a nightmare. The elevator dinged, and Clint and Natasha walked in looking exhausted. Apparently, they had just gotten back from their latest mission. Tony walked over to the fridge, about to get a bottle, when suddenly a bright light engulfed them all.

' _Loki's gonna kill me...'_

And then Tony Stark knew no more.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **The Other World**

Thor had once again beaten his opponent. He hadn't lost against one in centuries. His friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were cheering him on, celebrating another victory. Loki would be right along with them…

Were he not in Valhalla.

Loki had died saving Thor's life. The Frost Giant's had invaded, and one of them was about to stab him in the back when Loki jumped in the way. Had the Frost Giant's blade hit its mark, it would have been Thor dead on the ground.

When Thor was king, he would slay every last Frost Giant. He would avenge his beloved little brother. Loki deserved nothing less.

Suddenly, a light consumed the training field. When it died down, six individuals were laying unconscious. One was female, the rest were male. The female was dressed in a skintight black suit with weapons at her hips. The man beside her was dressed in black pants and a sleeveless black and purple shirt with a bow on his back. One man was dressed in loose pants and a red T-shirt, his hair looking like he had just rolled out of bed. There was another man dressed similarly, but with a white T-shirt instead of red, Another was dressed in slacks, a purple button up shirt, and a long white coat (It's a lab coat, but Thor wouldn't know that. He only knows the rest from brief visits to Midgard). Next to the man in the purple shirt… wait, was that himself!

He didn't know it at the time, but thor was about to get a very rude awakening.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **AN: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. Anyway, Loki himself isn't going to be in this again for a while. There will be videos, memories, dreams and even visions with him in it, but the real Loki isn't going to be showing up for a bit. Until further notice, the story will be taking place in the other world. Time moves differently there, so five days for the Avengers will be like five minuets for Loki.**

 **R**

 **RE**

 **REV**

 **REVI**

 **REVIE**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
